ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronxx
Clay Jordan (born February 27, 1979), better known to the wrestling world as Bronxx, is an American born superstar currently competing within the EHWF. Has a background in amateur wresting and uses a combination of technical mat skills, submission holds, grapples, and high flying attacks. He claims to be the most rounded star in the business and is one of the EHWF originals. Career Early career Clay likes to credit himself for making his career a success, using his background in amateur wrestling and his drive for fighting he managed to score a one night contract with the MWWF, and was signed up the name of Bronxx, which he kept till this day. He was brought in by The Professor to beat the current hardcore champion and then hand the belt over to him so he could destroy it. Bronxx squared off against the five hundred plus man known as Gargantua for the title, and managed to pick up the victory. However when it came time for him to hand the belt over Bronxx had a change of heart and instead laid the Professor out cold with it. Bronxx soon joined forces with Gargantua and several others against the Academy led by The Professor to try and prevent them from ruining the business. GWA As his name grew, he was invited to other companies events as special promotions, included in this was the Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) ran by Adam Cox. It was with this company during his short runs, that he met and became good friends with several stars on the roster including Bryan McKave, who was working under the name of Blaze, who much like Clay at the time was only a barrowed talent from a smaller company. The two started to work a couple tag team matches before finally signing a big deal with the Hardcore Wrestling League (HWL) owned by Mike Val. HWL It was here in the HWL that Bronxx got his first real taste for the big time. Coming into the company as the newly formed team Armageddon along with Blaze, they dominated the tag rankings with the combination of power and speed, soon capturing the tag team titles and holding them till the company was closed down just before a huge match with the rivals Gate Keepers, Visigoth and GangStarr. The company soon reopened as the World War Wrestling (WWW) once again under the control of Mike Val as well as Drake Retro. Armageddon came into the picture making an early statement that they didn’t plan to live off the success the had made for themselves in the HWL and burned the old tag titles causing management to create a new set of championships. However the business couldn’t stay together long as problems from the HWL began to effect the WWW and soon a massive walk of talent left to a new company just opening it’s doors known as Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation (EHWF) EHWF It was a new start for Bronxx when he joined the EHWF, and he found an old friend of his from back in his amateur wrestling days in Pitbull. The two decided to make a team known as Suicide as Blaze parted ways with Bronxx to form a team himself with one of his old running mates from the GWA, Brink. However on the second show, during a four corners tag team title match, Bronxx turned on his partner Pitbull, giving up the chance for the belts and joined with the current world champion Brink and his former partner Blaze as part of Judgment Day. Blaze and Bronxx would pick up with the feud they never got to finish back in the HWL against the Gate Keepers now with Vulture joining the ranks of GangStarr and Visigoth. The war between the two stables has since become iconic within the EHWF, and one of the biggest rivalries to date. Personal life *Currently dating Lindsey Maria *Filed for Divorce from Sara in early 2008 *Married Sara Ring in early 2005. The two have had one baby girl in early 2006. Career Facts Trademark Moves *''NyPlexe'' - Capture Head and Leg Suplex *''Platinum Bomb'' - Senton Bomb *Boston Crab *Moonsault *Sharpshooter Title History *EHWF World Champion (1) *United World Champion (1) *EHWF World Tag Team Champion (3) *United World Tag Champion (1) *cWa Tag Champion (1) *EuroContinental Champion (2) *International Champion (5) *Perfect Champion (3) *Shadow Champion (3) *North American Champion (1) *HardKore Tag Champion (3) *2003 Tournament of Champions Winner Entrance Theme "Guilty" by Kid Rock "More Human Then Human" by White Zombie "Devil Without A Cause" by Kid Rock "Superstar" by Cypress Hill "Faint" Linkin Park Managers *Lindsey Maria *Eclipse *Faith *Blaze Managed *Eclipse *Blaze *Xavier *Cookie *Faith *Lindsey Maria *Joey Maxim *Karadur Wolfe *John Thomas *Ed Sands Clients *Blaze Stables/Tag Partners *'Armageddon' - Blaze *'Suicides' - Pitbull *'Judgement Day' - Brink, Blaze, Eclipse, Faith *'Armageddon' - Blaze, Eclipse *'Prime Ascent' - Karadur Wolfe, Joey Maxim, John Thomas, Lindsey Maria, Ed Sands Category:Wrestlers